


【彬昇】你呀

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201012--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 5





	【彬昇】你呀

**Author's Note:**

> 201012  
> \--

走在海灘上俯身去撿別人隨手丟的空罐，從這一頭走到另一頭，姜昇植在確認清理完畢後放下手上的垃圾袋，坐下來欣賞被夕陽染紅的海。

抬起手看看自己的手腕，齒痕還很明顯，想起咬了他的人還在賭氣，原因只是忘記在出門前給他早安吻，姜昇植低頭噗哧一笑，拍下眼前的風景傳給對方，再試圖按下視訊通話等對方同意。

第一通是絕對不會被接起來的，所以等連續打了三通都沒被接起，就先不打了，這樣那人才會突然焦慮起來傳訊息聯絡姜昇植。

就像這樣。

**喂，才打三通就放棄了？？？只有三通？？？**

**不是想見我嗎？不是要和好嗎？**

**……什麼時候回來？**

**我煮飯了。**

隔著手機都能看見對方噘嘴的模樣，姜昇植的笑意多到瞇起了眼睛，起身拍拍褲子準備回家哄哄已經原諒他的可愛鬼，因為常常毫無理由在姜昇植身上留下齒痕，所以也被叫做猛獸。

  
  


「猛獸開門。」姜昇植將身體貼在門上朝裡面喊去，對方很快就來應門了。

喀。

「過來吃飯了。」

「好，秀彬啊。」

「嗯？」

姜昇植主動將唇貼向鄭秀彬，對方立刻將手撫上姜昇植的腰，伸出舌頭加深了親吻，緩緩將人帶到了客廳沙發上。

甜美的肌膚當作開胃菜再適合不過了。

鄭秀彬脫下姜昇植的衣褲，將潤滑劑抹到姜昇植的全身，脖子以下的每一處，一手握住姜昇植的硬物撫摸，一手伸進洞穴探路，姜昇植將自己的腿敞得更開，方便對方隨時進入。

姜昇植喘著氣主動用嘴幫鄭秀彬服務，吞吐時一直很小心，等對方快射的時候，轉身抓起鄭秀彬的手放到自已腰上，讓鄭秀彬的硬物蹭在自己的臀瓣及雙腿之間，射到了大腿內側。

鄭秀彬射出的液體順著姜昇植的大腿內側流下來，又在外面蹭了幾下後進入姜昇植體內，幼稚的脾氣都在此刻溫馴下來。

姜昇植知道如何讓對方的怒氣消散，接受對方的宣洩是如此舒服簡單，不論多少次，他都很願意去做。

  
  


剛出爐的可頌麵包被放進野餐籃裡，香味吸引了躺在沙發上拿書遮掩光線的鄭秀彬，起身躡手躡腳移動腳步，蹲在餐桌下伸手向野餐籃摸去，在快要可以得逞前被拍開了手。

「不可以偷拿。」

「反正也要進到我肚子裡……」

「現在吃掉的話等會吃什麼呀，不行。」

扁扁嘴起身將下巴放到姜昇植的肩膀，鄭秀彬安靜地看著姜昇植準備兩人份的食物，雙手圈著姜昇植的腰聞著對方的頭髮和後頸，姜昇植轉開巧克力醬的蓋子，將巧克力醬在吐司上抹開，用右手中指點了點鄭秀彬的手背讓對方重新集中在自己手上，等對方張大嘴才將吐司餵進他的嘴裡。

巧克力醬沾到鄭秀彬的嘴角，姜昇植想用手幫他擦，卻被鄭秀彬抓住手腕要求用嘴幫他舔掉，姜昇植拿他沒辦法，拒絕的話不能保證鄭秀彬會做出什麼事，甚至有可能會腿軟到爬不出家門，所以只好聽話靠近鄭秀彬伸出舌頭舔掉巧克力醬。

鄭秀彬將對方身體轉向自己，再摸到姜昇植的臀部上方使力拉近距離，讓兩人的身體貼在一起，姜昇植不得不圈住鄭秀彬的脖子穩住重心，鄭秀彬的唇貼上姜昇植的同時雙方都閉上眼睛，果然口腔裡都是巧克力的味道。

姜昇植說不可以拿食物來玩，鄭秀彬只好放棄將巧克力醬塗到姜昇植身上的想法，雖然嘴上說著等等還要出門就別太激烈，腿卻自動自發地纏到鄭秀彬的腰際，手指伸進了髮絲裡撫摸，一舉一動都在迫使鄭秀彬加大抽插的力道。

啊，說真的，沒有人能忍受得了的。

每一次撞擊發出的啪啪聲響和姜昇植的喘息都太過色情，當姜昇植的眼角擠出淚水，瞄了眼牆上的時鐘斷斷續續說著該停了的時候，鄭秀彬一點也沒有乖乖聽話的想法。

野餐隨時都能去，但一出門就要等回來才能做了，畢竟姜昇植不可能同意在外面承擔隨時會被人看見的風險，所以才更該在出門前做，鄭秀彬將唇貼到姜昇植紅透的耳邊，說做做飯前運動不是很好嗎。

姜昇植知道應該把自己的腿移開，但又老覺得可惜，結果還是邊交換了唾液邊享受鄭秀彬的硬物瘋狂進出體內的快感，不管外頭天色漸暗，現在和鄭秀彬做愛這件事才更重要。

嗯，所以野餐計畫又泡湯了。

對，又泡湯了。

  
  


「秀彬啊，今天真的要去野餐哦。」

「當然。」

姜昇植表情變得嚴肅，每次準備食物到最後總是會和鄭秀彬滾到床上去，說好的野餐就這樣一直遙遙無期，今天絕不能再這樣，說什麼都不會再重蹈覆轍的。

拿好野餐籃站在玄關，催促鄭秀彬快點穿好外套過來，對方喊了聲好，確認自己有帶到手機和鑰匙才走向姜昇植。

「走吧。」

「啊，昇植哥……我好像有點痛……」

「什麼？哪裡痛啊？」

姜昇植放下野餐籃檢查鄭秀彬的身體狀況，直到手被抓著撫摸對方的下半身才反應過來，驚慌地抽回手，抬頭對上鄭秀彬撒嬌的眼神，撇過頭迴避視線，堅決告訴對方真的不行。

鄭秀彬嘟著嘴說一次就好，會速戰速決的，保證做完一次就出門，姜昇植盯著對方的臉，猶豫幾分鐘才緩緩開口問鄭秀彬是真的只會做一次吧，等對方笑著大幅度點頭回應後蹲下來脫鄭秀彬的褲子，照一直以來的習慣撫摸到逐漸變得又大又硬才含進嘴裡開始吞吐。

姜昇植趴在門上，一手捂住自己的嘴，鄭秀彬的手指正在他的穴裡按摩著，感受到對方的硬物前端貼在穴口外輕輕戳動，忍不住嬌喘出聲，明明害怕被其他鄰居發現卻無法控制。

鄭秀彬掐著他的腰插進去的時候，姜昇植也沒忍住聲音，將原本捂著嘴的手和另一隻手都放到門上撐著，閉緊嘴唇努力不要叫得太大聲，鄭秀彬的手摸著姜昇植的硬物讓他先射了出來，看著姜昇植忍耐的樣子笑得愉悅無比。

鄭秀彬將手伸向姜昇植的胸前，一邊用手指在按胸前的點上畫圈，一邊啃咬著姜昇植的耳朵，抽插的速度也逐漸加快，聽到隔壁鄰居開門的聲音，姜昇植慌忙搖頭讓鄭秀彬暫停，但鄭秀彬只是稍微將所有動作減速，等鄰居的腳步聲越來越靠近才故意開始用力衝撞，成功讓姜昇植嬌喘出來。

鄭秀彬能確定，至少有五個「啊」被鄰居聽見了。

姜昇植羞憤地遮住了自己的臉要鄭秀彬快點結束，鄭秀彬摸了摸姜昇植的頭，在結束時抽出來射到門上，節省了清理的時間。

出門時一路無話，鄭秀彬在路途中不停偷瞄姜昇植的臉，到了野餐地點時主動幫忙拿出籃子裡的食物擺好，因為怕姜昇植生氣而正坐著。

「……嗯？」姜昇植見鄭秀彬沒有馬上開吃，疑惑地歪頭看他。

鄭秀彬這才敢開口問姜昇植是不是生氣了，姜昇植愣了幾秒後笑著伸手揉亂鄭秀彬的頭髮。

「會怕就不要亂來啊。」

「對不起嘛……」

「沒生氣啦。」

鄭秀彬安心下來便一把將頭枕到姜昇植大腿上，等姜昇植餵自己吃可頌麵包，眼角餘光瞥見有隻海鷗緩慢靠近，似乎想來偷食物。

鄭秀彬立刻起身蓋好野餐籃，坐在離食物最近的位置盯著海鷗看，讓海鷗感受到壓力不敢再多靠近一點，姜昇植邊吃邊笑著拍下這個畫面，把這張照片設成KKT聊天室的背景。

海鷗沒能搶到食物就飛走了，姜昇植稱讚都是鄭秀彬的功勞，鄭秀彬嘴角上揚將頭蹭在姜昇植胸前。

「沒有獎勵嗎？」

「你想要什麼？」

鄭秀彬單手抵在下巴思考了一會後，緩緩湊近姜昇植的耳畔。

「在這裡……做……」

「……呀！你腦袋裡面都裝什麼啊！」

姜昇植用手臂圈住鄭秀彬的頭，另一手握拳抵在對方頭上正想磨掉一些頭髮，卻被對方掙脫，還沒說什麼鄭秀彬就吻了上來。

「想知道我腦袋裡都裝什麼？」

「嗯。」

鄭秀彬從褲子口袋裡掏出一個鏡子遞給姜昇植，說就是從這裡能看到的東西。

「只能看到我自己……哦？」

意識到答案後不禁害羞得用鏡子遮住自己的臉，鄭秀彬則邊說他可愛邊抱住了姜昇植。

「對呀，我一直在想的……」

  
  
  
  
  
  


就是你呀。


End file.
